In the future, in particular in conjunction with environmental sensing of motor vehicles, image sensors such as video cameras, for example, may be used whose image is evaluated by downstream functions (driver assistance functions, for example). It is therefore of particular importance to recognize visual obstructions which degrade the image detected by the image sensor, to inform the downstream functions or systems of the presence of such visual obstructions, and to initiate countermeasures, if necessary.